


christmas blanket

by cheesenim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesenim/pseuds/cheesenim
Summary: Kyungsoo thought he can finally win over Baekhyun by pushing him off on a Christmas Eve.





	christmas blanket

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: baeksoo sharing a christmas blanket

“Will you go back to your bed, you’re taking up my space, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue when he feels Baekhyun snaking up his arm to his waist for the second time tonight. The clock on his bedside table reads 2:00 A.M., exactly an hour after their party has ended. It was a fun Christmas Eve to them— Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s circle of friends were all present on their annual gathering which apparently happened on their shared place this year, some of them they’ve been unable to meet in such a long time. There were loud chattering and clinking of wine glasses, and Kyungsoo was thankful that he managed to snatch Baekhyun’s drink before the latter got his ass wasted. Baekhyun becomes another person when he’s drunk afterall.

Baekhyun just snorts in response, hands now underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt with his face nuzzling his chest. Two years into dating and Kyungsoo had lost count on how many times did he hear Baekhyun whine about them having different bed, when they could just sleep together on one. In Kyungsoo’s defense, Baekhyun can always go sleep with him on his own, but now is not the right time for it since he’s really exhausted and Baekhyun pestering him is the last thing he wanted.

“Baekhyun, go back—,”

“I don’t like there, Soo. There’s a ghost.” It’s dark but Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun pout as the latter swings his legs further to Kyungsoo’s waist, completely trapping him.

Kyungsoo sighs. He’s really tired but he can’t be an asshole and push Baekhyun off his bed again. Well, he did it earlier but Baekhyun went back to his side. “Ghost your ass, go back now I want to sleep.”

“Sleep then,” Baekhyun says eyes closed as Kyungsoo assumes.

The moonlight illuminating Baekhyun’s face makes him more ethereal despite being worn-out and Kyungsoo reminds himself how lucky he is to have this face greeting him everytime he wakes up, and how this mouth kisses him each night he goes to sleep. In as much as Kyungsoo wants to give in to Baekhyun’s tactics, he wants to have his bed to himself alone considering it’s for a single person only, and having Baekhyun sleep beside him doesn’t make it totally comfortable. Kyungsoo tries to peel himself off of Baekhyun once more but the latter only snuggles closer.

He takes a deep breath, completely not amused.

“Baekhyun please, I’m begging you. I’m really tired and I want my bed to myself alone.”

This time, Baekhyun peers at him, disappointment clearly visible in his eyes. “Is that what you really want?”

Kyungsoo feels a little guilty but sleep is slowly taking over him so he just nods in return.

Baekhyun eventually gets up, motions towards his bed and Kyungsoo turns his back from him. The warmth from Baekhyun’s embrace is gone but he feels contented now that his space got bigger. Call himself selfish but the past week has been tough for him and this is the reward that he wanted to get. He thought of making up to Baekhyun tomorrow morning as an apology for his attitude tonight but he lets himself be succumbed in slumber first.

Silence has taken over their place and Kyungsoo almost felt himself spiraling into his dreams when he heard Baekhyun opening the door to their room, probably thirsty and getting some drink outside. What he didn’t expected is for Baekhyun to come back minutes later, all but lying himself on Kyungsoo’s bed again but this time, draping themselves on a soft blanket he got out of its case. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, turning himself to his lover and sees wide grin painting his mouth.

“I remember I received it earlier from Jongin and Sehun. Isn’t it so cute? Look at the reindeers here, and the color, Soo, I love it.” Baekhyun says while trying to make Kyungsoo look at the design of the Christmas blanket he got from the couple. He also recalled how Baekhyun giggled in surprise when he opened the gift, lifting it up to see reindeers with Santa hat that clearly resembled them— eyebrows thick and heart-shaped mouth evident on one reindeer with the other one having its lips downturned and curled into a pout. Kyungsoo reckons Jongin and Sehun had this customized for them which also touched his heart.

Kyungsoo heaves a deep sigh, clearly having no chance of winning over Baekhyun as the latter covers themselves with the blanket yet again, only leaving their heads in view. Baekhyun beams wider at him knowing fully well that he’s won and that Kyungsoo will be letting him sleep beside him tonight. Kyungsoo feels his heart jump a little at how beautiful Baekhyun is, smile blinding him despite the darkness scattering all throughout their room. He should get used to this, Kyungsoo thinks, but he’s calling himself a fool if these small acts of affection don’t make him feel the luckiest man on Earth, and the urge to kiss Baekhyun square in the mouth is too strong at this moment.

Kyungsoo eventually gives in, startling Baekhyun for a bit before feeling him cup his cheeks and opens his mouth for Kyungsoo to dive in further. Baekhyun pulls away seconds later and Kyungsoo tugs him close that their noses and foreheads bumped with each other.

“I won right? You really can’t say no to me, you’re that weak, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun half whispers and pecks on his mouth once more. Kyungsoo chuckles in return.

In the end, Kyungsoo thought he needed Baekhyun’s warmth in the midst of winter to get a decent sleep tonight and he thanked the heavens for making Baekhyun so stubborn that he didn’t falter even if Kyungsoo has been pushing him off for a few times. He wraps an arm along Baekhyun’s torso inching him closer and Kyungsoo nuzzles his nose on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, placing a soft kiss there that he’s sure will make Baekhyun a little bit ticklish.

“Did I say how much I hate you?”

“I love you too, Soo,” Baekhyun laughs and covers them with the blanket that fell off. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Kyungsoo can only pull him much closer before finally letting himself be consumed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much if you've reached this part :D i'm still new to writing fics so feedbacks are highly appreciated uwu


End file.
